The present invention relates to powder and liquid coating material spray apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to augmenting a control system for a spray apparatus with a hand-held remote control device.
Powder and liquid coating materials are commonly applied to target objects by spraying the material in a selectable spray pattern. A typical powder spray apparatus includes one or more spray guns, a powder spray booth, a powder supply, a control console, and often a powder overspray collection and/or reclamation system. Such apparatus are well known and described in the following exemplary U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,714; 5,482,556; 5,566,042; and 6,021,799, the entire disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
The powder spray gun may be electrostatic or non-electrostatic. In an electrostatic spray gun, a high voltage electrode is used to apply an electrostatic charge to the powder to improve the transfer ratio of powder adhering to the target object (transfer ratio being the ratio of powder that adheres to the target to the total amount of powder sprayed at the target.) Powder spray guns typically include a triggering mechanism that is used to control the flow of powder through the gun. Spray guns may be manually operated or automatic.
A spraying operation is performed in a powder spray booth. The primary objective of using the booth is for powder overspray containment. Some powder booths are equipped or may be equipped with powder collection and recovery systems that collect powder overspray and either transfer the collected powder to a holding container or return the collected powder to the powder supply for continued use.
The spray gun(s) are supported in the spray booth either on a stationary platform or on a movable platform. The movable platform may include a gun mover that not only can set and change the horizontal position of the gun spray nozzle relative to the target, but may also include the function of vertical movement of the gun(s).
Each spray gun receives a flow of powder coating material from a powder supply or feed center. Powder for a spraying operation is held in a hopper or other suitable container. Powder is drawn from the hopper by operation of a pneumatic powder feed pump. The powder pump typically operates from one or more pressurized air supplies, and feeds powder to the gun via a powder feed hose or tube.
The powder supply in the hopper is also typically fluidized by a flow of air through the powder, either through the floor of the hopper or a supply of air that fluidizes the upper portion of the powder. Virgin powder may be loaded into the hopper either manually or by operation of an automated powder transfer apparatus that transfers powder from a powder drum or other powder supply container to the hopper. In an automated powder transfer apparatus, sensors may be used to detect the powder level in the hopper and also to monitor the transfer operation.
It is thus evident that in a conventional powder spraying system, there is a large number of functions and operations that are controlled, either manually, automatically or a combination of the two. Overall control is usually carried out via a control console that is located a distance from the spray booth. The control console may include any number of mechanisms for controlling operation of a powder spray operation, including controlling air flow for the pumps, electrical energy for electrostatic guns, triggering the guns at the appropriate time intervals, gun position and powder feed. Any number of valves, regulators, switches, control circuits and so forth may be used to execute these functions. However, in known systems, such functions are implemented by an operator having to be stationed within arm""s reach of the control console, rather than at the spray booth or other distant location. This remote location of the control console makes it difficult for an operator to observe the spraying operation and to make adjustments if required. If the operator is observing a powder spraying operation at the booth, the operator must actually walk over to the control console to effect the desired change. The operator must then return to the booth and determine if the changes had the desired effect.
It is desired, therefore, to provide new methods and apparatus for powder spraying systems that permit remote operation and control of the various functions and parameters of a spraying operation.
The invention contemplates a remote control device that is preferably but not necessarily a hand-held device. The remote control device provides a wireless connection between the operator and the control console, thereby allowing the operator to select, change, modify and otherwise control a variety of parameters and functions of the spraying operation. The remote capability permits an operator to be stationed at, in or near the spray booth so as to be able to observe the actual spraying operation and transmit instructions to the control console.
The invention is realized in one embodiment in the form of a powder spray system that includes at least one spray gun having a pressurized air inlet and a powder inlet, a powder spray booth in which a part is sprayed with powder from the gun, a powder supply for feeding powder to the gun, a control console separately located with respect to the booth; the console being operable to control a spraying operation; and a hand-held remote control device to control wireless operation of the control console by an operator positioned a distance from the console.
The present invention further contemplates the methods embodied in the use of such a remote control apparatus in combination with a powder spraying apparatus, and in accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for controlling a powder spray system of the type having a spray gun, a spray booth, a powder supply and a control console, the method including the steps of selecting at least one parameter of a spraying operation; and controlling the selected parameter by sending an electronic instruction to the control console using a wireless transmitter from a remote location.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments in view of the accompanying drawings.